


Candy Classroom

by EndOfStoryGoodbyeTheEnd



Series: 10 Detentions Dished Out to Troublemakers [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndOfStoryGoodbyeTheEnd/pseuds/EndOfStoryGoodbyeTheEnd
Summary: “'Now, explosions aren’t normally your area of… expertise, Mr. Potter, so my personal belief is that most of this originated from Mr. Black. He does love to blow things up. Can you confirm my suspicions?'James merely nodded. Lying was fruitless at this point."Sirius won’t go down easy.





	Candy Classroom

James Potter peeked out from behind the wall, nervously peering around the nearest corridor. When he was satisfied that whatever or whoever he was hiding from was gone, he crept out from his hiding spot and made his way slowly and quietly down the hall. 

“Mr. Potter.” 

James jumped, and spun to face the stern looking woman behind him. 

“Professor, how-”

“Did you think I would forget about you?” the stern woman asked incredulously. “That if you got away I would forget what you did?”

James opened his mouth, then shut it. To be honest, he really had no idea what his plan had been. 

Professor McGonagall sighed, and gestured down the hall James had just come through. “Let’s go review the damage, and we might just find your comrade in arms, hmm?” 

James gulped and followed his favorite teacher towards her office. As they neared the Transfiguration hallway, an abnormality slowly became slightly visible. the walls and floors were covered in increasingly larger blobs of a gooey pink substance.

“Now, explosions aren’t normally your area of… expertise, Mr. Potter, so my personal belief is that most of this originated from Mr. Black. He does love to blow things up. Can you confirm my suspicions?”

James merely nodded. Lying was fruitless at this point. 

“Excellent. I’m pleased to see even in your less academic achievements you still manage to occasionally step out of your comfort zone. Now, what is this… pink goo you have blown all over my classroom?”

James picked a piece off the wall and stuck it in his mouth. “Cotton candy,” he said as the spun sugar dissolved pleasantly in his mouth. 

Professor McGonagall sighed. “Inform Mr. Black that you both are expected to serve a detention tonight and every Saturday until after Halloween. So yes, that includes Halloween itself. Mr. Filch will meet you, as usual, in the trophy room. It seems Peeves has exploded several jars of bubotuber pus all over the trophies, so bring your dragon hide gloves. No wands will be necessary.”

With that, she spun on her heel and began picking her way down the hall towards her office. James watched her go. Once she disappeared from sight, he spun to face the empty hallway behind him.

“Sirius? Get out here you coward, you can’t even face Minnie. I am never leaving the cloak with you again, you-”

A hand reached out of thin air and whipped a silvery cloak off of the suddenly visible head of a suddenly visible boy. The boy shook his head, tousled hair framing his handsome face. 

“There you are! You know she knew it was you,” James said, glaring at his best friend.

“Me?” Sirius asked, putting a hand on his chest in mock surprise. “This one was all you, and you know it, Jamsie.”

James sighed angrily and pushed past his friend, headed in the opposite direction as their teacher. 

Sirius followed. “Where are we going?” he asked. 

“Detention. The one we have that only you deserve,” James said, not facing his friend. 

“Bubotuber pus?” Sirius asked, making a face. 

“Bubotuber pus,” James confirmed. 

Sirius groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is kinda short and I wrote it a while ago, so I'm thinking I'll post another one tonight just for fun. :)


End file.
